he got to get a girl
by Lost-Person-22
Summary: ok so hinata and naruto are dating. and neji not happy so the girl, plan on setting him up with is old crush ten-ten


he's got to get a girl

Everyone knew that neji was very protive of hinata, his cousin. who was now dating her long-time cursh naruto, and neji was hating it. Rigt now he glaring at him in the middle of kakshia class.

"Ok is it me or has neji been glaring at me for the pass hour?" Naruto whispered to his friend Sasuke Uchaia as Kakshia talked about the cold war. Sasuke and Naruto had be friends since the begining of time. They have that 'I have to beat the other' kind of friendship.

"Yup" Sasuke said with out even looking back at Neji or Naruto, he knew and warned Naruto that Neji would hate him. If he date Hinata, but Naruto din't listen as usualy. Sasuke kept staring forward at the girl sitting in front of him. You see in Kakshia class they have assigned sits. There is five rows and 5 desk in each row. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the middle of row three, Neji sat behind naruto in row five, and Sakrua Haruno sat in row two right in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke loved that. You see Sakura use to have a huge crush on him, back when all she wore was pink and purple, but that was in 3rd to 5th grade. Now in 11th where all she will were is black and red, she want nothing to do with him but she's friend with Naruto. God Sasuke HATED this class it was the only class she had with her and it killed him. Cause what gose around comes around, now he the one with the crush.

"N-naruto" a whisper came from behind sasuke. Naruto looked back at his girlfriend. She was blushing and looking down like all ways. She alway been sly especial with Naruto even if they been on five date so far and been dating for three months. He smiled at her, he loved how sly she was especial around him.

"yeah?" he asked with the big grin on his face.

"he'll get over it soon don't worry" she said with a smile, this caused naruto to jump up and squeeze her in a big bear hug

"WHAT WOULD I DO WITH OUT YOU HINATA?" he yell, by this time the whole class was looking at a crazy blond idot hugging a red faced Hinata.

"LET HER GO" yelled Neji as he pulled Hinata from Naruto and glared hard at him

"N-neji" Hinata said quitly

"he just really happy please don't be mad" she said on

"he had no right to embarrass you like that" he said mostly to Naruto then Hinata

"come on neji let it go there dating now get over it" sakura said glaring at Neji

sakura was a good friend of not only Naruto but Hinata as while.

"you stay out of this!" he said to sakura at he shifted his glare to her.

"or you'll what" she said holding his glare,

"I'll-" the sound of chair moving in the back of the room stopped him, he glanesed back then glared back at Sakura, who was smirking at him.

"Ok, ok at much fun as this is to watch. Class is almost over, so everyone sit down, and Temari wake up Shikamaru" Kakshia said to the class. Neji walked back to his seat and Naruto and Hinata sat down.

Just as kakshia said, the bell rang and everyone left to go to lunch.

You see things worn't all was this way, Neji and Naruto use to get along but now as you can see they don't.

the gang sat in the grass under a tree in a big circle. Sasuke sat next Naruto, Naruto sat next to Hinata, she sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Gaara, who sat next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Temari. who sat next to Neji who sat next to ino who sat next to Kiba who sat next to Sasuke. O.k so in this gang there was four couples, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Kiba, last was Gaara and Sakura.

Shikamaru and Temari have been dating for a year just about. Shikamaru use to date ino, and dumped her for temari. So ino maybe kinda hated temari, but everyone else loved her so she stayed.

Ino and Kiba go to gether not long after Shikamaru dumped Ino. It was a rare sight to see them at lunch, usely their in a closet somewhere geting it on.

Sakura and Gaara have been to gether since 8th grade. gaara was very protactive of Sakura and even got in a few fights cause he don't like the way guys looked at her.

The whole lunch time neji glared at naruto

-later with just the girls at the mall -

"That's it!" sakura said as they sat in the food court

"what?" asked ino raising an eyebrow

"we got to hook neji up with someone so he leaves naruto and hinata alone" she said

"yeah" temari agreed shaking her head sipping on her smoothie

"but who, he basicly said no to almost to every girl in the school, and who would want to date an ice cube ... other then you sakura" ino said earning a glare from sakura

sakura sighed " i don't know but we got to try" she said

"um ... there is one girl" Hinata said quitly to her self

all the wide eye girls stared at hinata

"who? who in hell could that guy like" temari asked

"um.. well it was a long time ago" she said

ino and sakura slumed down

'it was to good to be true' they thuoght

"but i still know her, I don't know if she and Neji will get along like before but .."

"we can try" sakura said finashing hinata's sentence

"yeah!" ino agreed

"so, whats her name?" asked temari

"Ten-Ten"


End file.
